


One Night, I Beg

by PolyInTheCloset



Series: Jeffmads Shiiiiiz [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: #pumped, 69, M/M, PWP, fast update, jeffmads - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 19:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolyInTheCloset/pseuds/PolyInTheCloset
Summary: Smut. Jeffmads smut.





	One Night, I Beg

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so pumped right now even though it's 3 am and I got 3.72 hours of sleep last night, I'm gonna kill a dude.

"One night of just cuddles, I beg." James looked at Thomas with annoyance in his eyes.

"But I have an idea, and you have to follow my lead." Thomas pleaded

"I'm not being tied up." James rolled his eyes.

"Nothing like that, just lie down on your back." Thomas smiled sweetly.

"I'm terrified."

"You should be." Thomas removed his and James' pants and briefs. He took James' dick in his mouth, got it nice and wet, and lifted his head. "69."

"Really?" James said before taking Thomas' dick all the way into his mouth, the tip touching the back of his throat. He could feel squeezing around the base of his dick of what he could only assume were Thomas' lips. For a surprise, he thrusted upwards and Thomas jumped and started twirling his hips in a circular motion.

James grabbed Thomas' ass cheeks and squeezed them. He reached his finger into his hole. Then two. Then three and a yelp. He felt the tongue leaving his dick. "James- I'm gonna-" Thomas yelped, pulling his dick out as white liquid came squirting out of his dick and onto the mattress. James sat up and Thomas rubbed circles into James hole while licking his dick. James came on Thomas' face and hair.

"My precious locks!" He shouted

"Let's shower up." James winked and picked out matching pajamas for the two and got in the shower.


End file.
